Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a sheet winding function of winding a sheet print medium (hereinafter also referred to simply as a sheet) in the form of a roll sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing apparatus that can wind up a printed sheet into the form of a roll sheet while continuing a printing operation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-116561 discloses a printing apparatus having a plurality of roll sheet holding units, each of which can be used for both supplying a sheet to a printing unit and winding a sheet from the printing unit.